


Dream tried to swim in lava.

by iHeartCatboys



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHeartCatboys/pseuds/iHeartCatboys
Summary: dream gets locked in prisonwarning its kinda sad towards the end lol
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Dream tried to swim in lava.

/dsmp , /rp

“ Sam. SAM! “ dream screamed, as Sam locked him in the cell. “ YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME. “ he said shakily. “ i just- i just wanted everyone to be happy… “ he murmured, shedding a small tear. He leaned back against the cold, hard wall as Sam walked away. “I just wanted everyone to be happy.”

“Day 3.” Dream wrote into the book he had been given. “I haven't ate. I haven’t had anything, actually. i haven’t had food, or water, not even a change of clothes. it’s cold in here,, rotten and dirty also. I have nothing. absolutely nothing.. im so lonely,,,, i miss george. someone help me.,.. i cant take this anymore. “ Dream scribbled. He was longing for george, longing to breathe fresh air, wanting to see the faces of everyone else on the smp. 

Day 6. His hands were raw, bruised, and blistered. He grabbed the bars one more time and started yelling, “SAM?? SAM.. SAM LET ME OUT!!” …... he had no luck. He let go, let out a long, heavy sigh before laying down on the hard rock he called his bed and drifted off to sleep.

“dream. Dream.” he opened his eyes to see sam standing there, leaning over him trying to wake him up. “Oh good, you’re awake. The intercom is broke, so i had to come wake you up. Anyways, someones coming to see you.” “..who?” dream replied. “I cant say, you’ll have to see for yourself. They’ll be here soon.” 

“dad..?” 

Ranboo stood there, staring at Dream. “ranboo.. Ranboo why are you here?! I thought you hated me…” he said in a weak voice. “I could never hate you, you’re my father after all.” ranboo said with a shy smile. “Tommy told me to come visit you, he told me that you weren’t doing too well, so i came to check on you.” he continued. “So, how are you?” “i could be better.” dream replied, turning away from his son. “Is there something bothering you..?” ranboo asked. “You can always talk to me,, y’know…” “ranboo. There’s nothing bothering me, go away. Leave me alone.” dream answered, shedding a tear. “Just go away.” ranboo stood there, not knowing what to say or do, but not wanting to leave. “Ranboo. I said go AWAY.” dream yelled, startling the young boy, causing him to take a step back. He was closer to the lava now, and it was starting to burn him. “Fine. you obviously dont want to see me, so i’ll leave.”

"[ranboo] Sam?? Can you let me out im ready to leave."  
"[awesamdude] sure thing! :)"

“Ranboo,” dream whispered. “Please don’t go yet.. I’m sorry i yelled at you..”

"[ranboo] Hey, Sam? Dont actually let me out, i’m not ready yet. Sorry"  
[awesamdude] perfectly okay! Take your time : )"

“So,, why did you want me to stay?” ranboo said, with a slightly irked off look on his face, looking over and taking a step towards dream. “I- i dont-” “You don’t what? You dont want to see me? Is that what? Because i’ve tried to come visit you, but sam told me you didn’t want to see me. Is that true, Clay? Is that true? Because if it is, thats okay.” dream stared at him in shock, not knowing how to reply. “No, of course thats not true..” dream said, looking back over at ranboo. “I was just nervous to see you,, because. Y’know, you’re my son and.. We cant let anyone know..” A wave of shame washed over ranboo. A simple “oh.” escaped his mouth. He glanced over at his father, and felt bad for him. He had been locked up in the prison for almost a week, meaning that he had not been able to see his father for a week. 

“Ranboo,” dream looked over at his son. He had grown since the last time dream had saw him, and he was proud. He was proud of his son. “I missed you.” Ranboo was happy to hear that his father cared about him. “..i missed you too, dad.” ranboo opened his arms for a hug. Dream stood up and hugged his son, and his tears fell onto the fragile boy’s skin, making him yelp in pain before frantically letting go of his dad, almost falling into the lava. “Ranboo i-” dream started, before getting cut off by a loud alarm. Then sam’s voice could be heard over the intercom. “Ranboo, could you please step on the left side of the netherite barrier, closest to the lava? The platform will be there shortly to escort you out of the cell.” Ranboo obeyed, and stood where he was told. “Wait, wait whats happening??!?” dream said in a panicky voice, he was fidgeting with his fingers, not knowing why his son was being taken away.

“I’ll miss you, dad.”

Those were the last words dream heard for the next several days. Sam visited him to give him food and water, but never spoke. 6 days after the incident with his son, Dream laid on his bed and tried to fall asleep, but couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about George. He’d been locked in the prison for almost 2 weeks and hadn’t been able to see his boyfriend. He missed his George so much.. After he fell asleep, he dreamt about him and his boyfriend. He dreamt about being able to hold his George, about being able to kiss him, about being able to see his pretty face and hear his adorable laugh. He dreamt about George.

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of Sam’s voice over the intercom. He sounded more cheerful than usual, and Dream wondered why. As Sam was speaking, he could hear the murmurs of someone else with Sam. Another visitor, Dream thought to himself. He wondered who it could be. He focused on Sam’s voice, listening to his sweet tone. “..also, before i come in there to give you breakfast i should tell you. You have another visitor!” Dream could hear his smile. Sam doesn’t smile often, so Dream knew the visitor had to be someone he was close to. Could it be Sapnap? or….

George?!? Dream’s eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend step off the platform. He was a short, smiling mess. His hair looked like it hadn’t been combed yet, and george looked like he just woke up. He was so happy to see george. He looked at george’s hands, and noticed he was holding a small cake. “What’s this for?” Dream asked with a chuckle. “It’s for our 7 month anniversary!” George replied with a smile. “You didn’t forget, did you..?” his smile faded. “no, no of course not..!! It’s just, ive been locked in here and,, it’s hard to tell time since, y’know.. Tommy stole my clock. I also don’t have a calendear so i..” dream’s voice trailed off. “No no it’s alright. I forgot you didnt have a clock or calendear so i.. Yeah. it’s alright though!” george cheered back up and had a huge grin on his face. “So, do you want some cake? It’s already cut and i brought forks.” dream realized george was asking him a question and answered with “huh..? Oh! yeah, i’ll have some.” 

George sat on the bed, next to Dream. He opened the cake, handed his boyfriend a fork, and they ate the cake in peace. Once it was gone, george took the forks and the small container the cake was in and set them on the ground next to the bed, then turned to face Dream. “So.. how’ve you been?” he asked. “I’ve definitely been better.. it stinks in here. I’ve missed you so much george,,” dream said as he wrapped his arms around george’s small body before breaking into tears. “i’ve missed you so much.” “heyy,, dont cry :[ i’ve missed you too, dream.” george replied with a frown. “And.. i’m sorry i didn’t come to visit sooner, but i was nervous!! I didn’t want to come and see you in this terrible shape but i had to. I couldn’t bare being without you.” 

They talked for hours it seemed like before George decided to head home. “I’ll miss you Georgie” dream said before his boyfriend stepped onto the platform. “I’ll miss you too, Dreamy.” George replied before running off the platform to give the tall blonde a quick kiss before leaving. 

A month or two went by, and Dream had only gotten 2 visitors during the time. One was Tommy, and the other was Puffy. Puffy’s visit went well, she had brought Dream goodies! She brought him some cooked beef, some cookies, and a blanket for his bed. The visit was quick, but he enjoyed seeing his mom again. Tommy’s visit, on the other hand, went terrible. Dream had finally gotten a new clock, and Tommy went and stole it again. He’s so stupid, Dream thought to himself before falling asleep that night.

A couple days passed, and Dream heard the beeping of the intercom. “Hi Dream!! I’m happy to inform you that I spoke with Eret yesterday, and he said you can be released from prison! Not today though, but tomorrow. George is also coming to see you tomorrow, so you can leave with him. Bye Dream!” Dream’s eyes widened with shock. He could leave?? Tomorrow?? He was itching with excitement. He could really leave. He couldn’t believe it. The day went by quickly, and that night he thought about what he woud do tomorrow when he got out.

The morning came, and Dream awoke to the sound of Sam’s voice. “Good morning Dream. Today’s the day, you can finally leave. George is here, and he’ll be in there soon.” Several minutes later, George walked off the platform and stepped into the cell. “Dream!” “George!!” Dream was so happy to see george, and happy to finally leave. “Hey dream?” “..yeah?” “hurry!! Get your stuff and lets leave, i have a surprise for you.” Dream got the basket of goodies Puffy gave him, and wondered what this surprise george had could be.

As he and George stepped onto the platform, Dream realized how little space there was on the platform. “George, there’s not that much, space on here, i might fall-” he was cut off by George. “Oh come onn,,, its not that tiny. You wont fall, i promise.” Dream could feel his feet slipping, before one of them fell off. Dream was hanging onto the moving platform, and was about to fall. “GEORGE! HELP!!” The short brown haired boy was holding Dream’s wrists, trying to pull him back up onto the platform but he couldn’t. He could feel Dream’s warm hands slipping out of his own, his tears falling onto their hands. “DREAM! C’MON, YOU CAN GET BACK UP, JUST TRY! DREAM!!” “I’m so sorry George.” The tall man looked up at George. “Sorry for what??” George said in a confused, panicky tone.

“Goodbye, George. I’ll always love you.”

Dream tried to swim in lava.


End file.
